


Moon's Fog

by Storia_Historia



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Novel verse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes melihat kilauan emas di pagar beranda itu. Pematiknya. Holmes menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Watson" ujarnya. "Hanya memandangi bulan..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon's Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Sekedar mengingatkan: Maurice Le'Blanc beneran bikin fanfic pertama Sherlock/Lupin ((UHUK))

     Sherlock Holmes berdiri dengan tenang di beranda rumah mewah milik seorang bangsawan Prancis yang kasus 'kemalingan'nya baru saja ia selesaikan. Dari sini ia bisa memandang bulan purnama yang menerangi malamnya.   
  
Detektif Inggris itu menghirup udara malam Versailles yang dingin. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan pipa dan tembakaunya. Namun, saat ia merogoh pematik dari sakunya, ia tidak mampu menemukannya.   
  
     "Mencari ini?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara laki-laki lain dari arah atap. Holmes pun mengadahkan kepalanya.   
  
     "Lupin.." tentu saja. Sesosok laki-laki muda dengan pakaian yang tergolong modis di zaman itu, terlihat sedang duduk santai dipinggiran atap, tepat diatas beranda tempat orang Inggris itu berada.   
  
Ditangannya, Lupin memegang sebuah pematik berwarna emas yang familiar dimata Holmes.   
  
     "Malam yang indah bukan, Maîtreku tersayang?" ujar Lupin. Sementara Holmes hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.   
  
     "Kembalikan itu padaku." Holmes menatap pematik ditangan Lupin.   
  
     "Kalau begitu, naiklah keatas sini. Ambil saja. Kalau kau bisa." balas si 'Pencuri Aristokrat' dengan nada mengejek.   
  
Sherlock Holmes sedang tidak ingin memanjat keatas sana bagaikan monyet hanya demi mendapatkan pematiknya. Karena itulah, ia terpasa mengurungkan niatnya untuk merokok malam ini. Ia pun kembali memasukkan pipanya kedalam saku macfarlane-nya.   
  
     "Nah, pilihan itu jauh lebih baik." Lupin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku tidak mau terangnya purnama malam ini terhalangi oleh asap pipamu itu."   
  
Sementara itu, Holmes hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hatinya.   
  
     "Hatsyii..!!" Holmes kembali mendongak kearah tempat dimana Lupin terduduk. Dia dapat melihat laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu tengah menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan sebuah saputangan.   
  
Holmes tersenyum menyeringai. "Turunlah, Monsieur Lupin. Dibawah sini lebih hangat."   
  
     "Kau sangat baik, Maîtreku sayang. Tapi maaf, waktuku tidak banyak. Aku sudah membuat janji dengan seseorang."   
  
     "Clotilde?" tebak Holmes.   
  
     "Iya." jawab Lupin singkat.   
  
     "Oh.."   
  
Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat. Hanya ada suara angin, dan serangga-serangga malam.   
  
Lupin dapat melihat sedikit raut kekecewaan pada wajah rivalnya itu.   
  
     "Hei, bagaimana kasus hari ini?" Lupin memecah keheningan.   
  
     "Bagus, asal kau tidak menaruh barang bukti ditempat yang mencolok begitu."   
  
     "Wah, kau tahu kalau akulah pelakunya?" nada bicara Lupin mengatakan kalau dia cukup terkejut.   
  
     "Siapa lagi..?"   
  
Lupin tersenyum. Ia beranjak dan berdiri dipinggiran atap itu. "Hei, aku mau terjun sekarang. Tangkap aku ya, Maîtreku sayang." ia merentangkan tangannya, bersiap-siap untuk melompat.   
  
     "He-hei??" Holmes kaget melihat tubuh si pencuri aristokrat itu melayang diatasnya.   
  
Alhasil, Lupin mendarat dengan tidak mulus diatas punggung Holmes. Membuat si detektif mengerang kesakitan.   
  
     "Kau tidak menangkapku." ujar Lupin kecewa. "Tapi terimakasih telah menjadi matrasku." Lupin beranjak dari atas tubuh Holmes.   
  
     "Kau berengsek.." Holmes terduduk diatas lantai marmer itu sambil memegangi punggungnya.   
  
     "Tapi beruntung, aku tidak mendarat dengan posisi kau terlentang, 'kan?"   
  
     "Hah?"   
  
     "Tidak, lupakan. Itu lelucon kotor." Lupin membantu Holmes berdiri.   
  
Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka mendengar suara derap kaki mendekat.   
  
     "Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, Maîtreku sayang!" Lupin melompat keatas pagar beranda tersebut.   
  
     "Tunggu!" Holmes menahan lengan Lupin. Lupin menoleh kearahnya.   
  
     "Ada apa, Maî-"   
  
Holmes mencium dahi laki-laki itu.   
  
     "Jaga dirimu." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.   
  
Lupin membulatkan matanya, pipinya merona merah. Namun ia langsung bisa menguasai dirinya.   
  
     "Ehm, baiklah. Sherlock Holmes, Maîtreku. Sampai bertemu lagi." dan sang Arsène Lupin melompat dari sana. Bersamaan dengan datangnya Watson.   
  
     "Ada apa?" tanya Watson.   
  
Holmes melihat kilauan emas di pagar beranda itu. Pematiknya.   
  
Holmes menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Watson" ujarnya.   
  
"Hanya memandangi bulan.." 


End file.
